


A Heart Bond's Trip into Mirkwood

by Sailorsenshiringo



Series: Heart Bonded [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Future Mpreg, Heart Bonds, M/M, Mirkwood, Sorry to scare anyone off, Soul Bond, Spiders, just an fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of The Shire, Written by Chief Scribe of Erebor: Ori the Wise</p><p>Heart Bond Connections: See "long-distance communicaton"<br/>Long Distance Communacaton: Hobbits are known to communicate through the passing of mail delivered by the appointed mail carrier. Likewise if the communication is outside of the ranges of hobbit lands, then the information is often given to rangers that patrol the border. But if a Heart Bonded pair are any distance apart, a deep connection will guide them to where their other half is located. For stories based on this look under "The Tales of Belladonna the Clever" or "There and Back Again, a Hobbit's Tale" (The Company Now finds themselves in Mirkwood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The company galloped on, with the mountains to one side, and a river that edged the looming trees to their front. They traveled on for four days finally coming to the edge of the forest.

“Finally we have reached Mirkwood!” Gandalf said, as he stilled his horse at the edge of the darkened forest. “Now it is time to send your ponies back to their master.”  
In dislike the company complained, and Gandalf took notice.

“You do not realize just how close their master is to us.” Gandalf smirked as the company suddenly stopped complaining amongst themselves. 

Thorin looked Gandalf over, “And what of your horse?”  
“I don’t because I will not be sending it.”

“And why may that be? Didn’t we all promise to return the transport?” Thorin crossed his arms, and looked Gandalf over sternly.

“My promise will be kept, Master Oakenshield, because I still ride the horse, and shall continue to do so!”

In sudden despair all of the company understood that the wizard was leaving them to embark on a different journey than that of what they were on now. 

Looking upon the glum faces of the company, especially that of Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf sighed. “Now, I have some pressing business to the south. It is possible that we may meet again before your business is over, but I am sending my godson on this journey.” The Company looked upon Bilbo as Gandalf continued. “Before long you will all discover what your King and I have already learned, Bilbo Baggins is beyond what you think of him, and a hobbit is a creature that never ceases to surprise! So Bilbo, my boy, stop looking so down, and along with the rest of you all, cheer up! Think of the treasure that lies at the finish, and put away thoughts of darkness and dragons for just one day, and remember…” Gandalf said as he began to gallop off. “Stay on the Trail!”

Therefore one day came and went, leaving them to fill their water-skins and begin the trek into the darkness of Mirkwood. All the packs were distributed fairly, although the weight Bilbo carried seemed a bit cumbersome. With a reminder that they will wish for heavier packs in the near future from Thorin, the continued onto the path. 

The trail itself was narrow and small, each of them walking single file, one behind another. The darkness within the forest was very rarely ruined by a stream of light from the gaps in the canopy of the forest. So as they continued on the path their eyes began to adjust to the dim surroundings. Little things like glimmers beside the trail or the black squirrels that scurried at the oddest time began to gain the company’s attention. This included the noises that came from the forest underbrush and the spiderwebs that seemed to be quite thick. With these things haunting the company, the distaste for the forest itself was adopted by all rather quickly. 

Nights were so dark that you literally couldn’t see your hand in front of your nose, and the food was distributed carefully. This left a certain hobbit constantly hungry, and let’s not talk about the thirst the company had.

Yet at this leg of the journey they came to a wide river. It rushed past and it’s water looked to be a black color in the lighting of the gloomy forest. They did locate a bridge, yet the wood was rotted through, and it was in such disrepair that no one could walk over it (Even the thinnest elf). Bilbo then in desperation knelt at the riverbank, as he spotted a boat.  
“Why must everything be so difficult!” Bilbo said, out of annoyance, “There’s a boat on the other bank, Thorin!”

“Thank you, my Copper Jewel.” Thorin said, laying his hand on the Hobbit’s back. “How far?”

“Not very, at the most it would be twelve yards.” 

“Ah the joys of being young.” Thorin teased, only to get a elbow to the stomach.

“You’re not old you big grump!” Bilbo teased, “Does anyone know how to throw a rope, or at least have one?” 

Through the discussion they decided to have Fili throw the rope, due to his age and prior ability. The first throw missed, and with some guidance from Bilbo it caught and their rope won out over the one that had the boat tied in the first place. 

“Who will cross first, Thorin?” Bilbo asked his hand on Thorin’s arm.

“You and I, along with Fili and Balin. That’s as many as the boat will hold in a load.” The other groups were decided to be Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Dori, and then Ori, Nori, Bifur, and Bofur, and finally, Dwalin and Bombur.

With a slight pout to his brother Bombur spoke “I’m always last, it should be someone else’s turn!”

Likewise to his complaint they kept the order and then crossed. Once across, seeing as how things had been moving decently well, something had to befall the company. A deer had jumped from the brush pushing Bombur into the water. They quickly pulled him ashore, but had been too late, he was in a deep slumber. And despite all Oin attempted to do, he wouldn’t wake. This left for a tricky situation for the company. For over a week Bombur slept, causing a burden upon the company that limited their progress. 

It came to one day, when their progress’ limitation seemed to anger Thorin, which he asked for someone to climb a tree to see their route out. Bilbo then volunteered, and climbed to where he could finally see the sun. His eyes slowly readjusted, and the butterflies that looked as if they were made of a black velvet fluttered about him. He did hear the calls of his friends, but as he returned to the ground they figured out their path. As days continued they lost a few of the company due to them going off of the trail and towards lights in the forest. Yet, they each returned, leaving the company either frantic and worried or relieved.

One morning, or at least he though it was morning, he saw nothing of any of the company, nothing of his Heart Bonded. Following the Bond itself led him to the main web area for the spiders, which he discovered to his dismay, were over twice the size of a hobbit. 

The kill of his first spider brought back days of when he was but a faunt. Days when Thorin still worked in the smithy, and came home at night and taught Bilbo how to use a sword, and explained the feeling of elation when you defeat an enemy. Slipping his ring on, he continued to head to where his heart bonded was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose favorite part of the book this is!!!! Guess how upset I was when I didn't get to hear Martin Freeman sing the lovely songs that Tolkien gave us as Bilbo taunts the spiders!!!!!! Likewise I got to write my favorite part of the book <3

Bilbo fretted about how they should have stayed on the trail, but followed the bond to where he might find the others. As a talent for most hobbits, he crept in silence towards where the spiders kept them. He continued on then noticing a dark area, dark even in the depths of Mirkwood, this came along with the terrifying spiders that sat overhead. In the seeming silence around him, he began to notice that the spiders themselves were conversing. 

Catching wind that it was of the Dwarves that they spoke about, he let his gaze go to where they were hanging nearly a dozen wrapped sacks. The spiders went up to the fattest of those sacks, and Bilbo stood thinking to himself “This must be poor Bombur”. As the spider tried to take a bite of the dwarf, Bombur kicked them off of the branch. 

With that Bilbo searched for something to throw at the spiders, seeing as he didn’t have any projectile weaponry on his person. He then came to notice that there were many good stones in a nearby dried stream bed. As again, a spider went to Bombur, Bilbo launched a stone, hitting it’s target perfectly. Then he threw one through a web at another, and once more there was another dead spider. The spiders, although they couldn’t see Bilbo, began to head towards the direction of where Bilbo threw from. 

With a brilliant idea, Bilbo decided to give the spiders a bit of a game of ‘cat and mouse’. He simply would lead the spiders onward, and away from the rest of the company. So from his new hiding place he began to toss more stones at the spiders, and also picked up a jaunty tune of his own creation.

“Old Fat spider spinning in a tree!

Old Fat spider can’t see me!

Attercop! Attercop!

Won’t you stop,

Your spinning and look for me?

Old Tomnoddy, all big body,

Old Tomnoddy can’t spy me!

Attercop! Attercop!

Down you drop!

You’ll never catch me up in your tree!”

He continued to move from place to place, throwing stones and killing the spiders one by one. As he stood in the thick of the situation, Bilbo decided to sing another song of his own creation. 

“Lazy Lob, and Crazy Cob,

Are weaving webs to wind me,

I’m far more sweet than other meat,

But still they cannot find me!

Here am I, naughty little fly;

You are fat and lazy,

You cannot trap me, though you try,

In your cobwebs crazy.”

He then escaped from the area they had seemingly trapped him in. He knew his time was running short but ran back to where the rest of the company were stuck hanging from webs. The main difficulty was to get to branches that may have reached the silken wrapped dwarrows, and the fact that an older, fat spider sat ‘guarding’ the meal. In short terms, Bilbo decided, that meant finding the best one of the bunch, which was exactly what the spider was doing, unaware of Bilbo, who clung to a silken rope that was haphazardly strung by one of the monstrous spiders. So quickly Bilbo stuck Sting, which is what he had decided to name his sword during this debacle, into the spider, and just as quickly it was dead. 

Starting with what he believed was Fili, going from the fair locks that were outside the wrappings, he carefully cut the company loose. And one by one they made their way to the ground, groggy and dazed from the spider’s poison. Once almost half of them were freed, the spiders had returned. They spotted Bilbo and the Company, who had finally gathered everyone in ‘safety’ again. 

That’s when they fought, and Bilbo remained under the cover of his ring. Only to witness an Elven party shoot down the spiders and take the company into custody, without Thorin in sight. Luckily the Heart Bond’s strength was reassured, and it pulled in the direction that the elves were taking the remainder of the Company. Bilbo only hoped the Heart Bond’s sense of direction was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Now the type of Wood Elves that live in the Mirkwood, are quite different in comparison to the elves of Rivendell. They seem to have a concept of not trusting outsiders, or welcoming them into their homes willingly. This simply seemed to be atrocious to Bilbo, who was raised in the ways of the Shire, a place where playing host was the highest honor. 

Likewise, for Thorin, who was pulled around like a sack of potatoes and forced into the deepest of the prison cells, farther away than all the others, he knew of this. All the gold in Erebor, he would bet, that they had knowingly snubbed his people in their time of need. Now, he was placed to stand before the King of the Woodland Realm, the scum himself.

An elf stood off to the side and warned Thorin, “You stand in the audience of his Majesty, King Thranduil.” 

“I am aware that I am.” Thorin sneered.

“What are you doing in my forest, dwarf.” The name of Thorin’s race thrown as an insult into his face. “For you came to attack my people in their merrymaking thrice.”

“Do you mean that we followed the lights?” Thorin said, the anger in his voice dissipated, but not too terribly much.

“Whatever your kind calls and ambush now a days is no matter to me.” 

“We simply call it a dragon.” Thorin threw back at the Elven King, “Of which your people seemed to ignore, even though we were allies.”

“I know more of the suffering of dragon-fire than your race has had in all of its so called glory.” Thranduil’s face lost its glamour and it showed the destruction left from dragon flame. “Now tell me why your people decided to attack mine!”

“We all but lost track of the path, and had become hungry.” Thorin said, defiant and with a stormy glare.

“Why were you in my forest?” The elf yelled. “Why did you enter my domain!”

“We have business to the other side of your forest.” Thorin said.

“Do you think I do not remember what lies to the other side of my forest, dwarf?”

“I am sure you are aware, but we simply want to get to the other side, and we strayed from the path.”

“I do not believe you, dwarf.” Thranduil stood, “no one attacks my people—“

“And your people don’t help when other’s get attacked!” Thorin yelled back.

“Put him away, but keep him safe, if he wishes to not tell the truth, he can rot in my cells for 100 years!”

With that Thorin was placed in the cell farthest from all others, and alone he sat. 

-.-.-

During this time, Bilbo sent messages between the dwarves, from the basics of what they had done for the day (mostly sitting, or creating jaunty tunes to pass time), to what they thought of the guards and food. The utmost important question between them all was if Thorin was located yet. Bilbo had searched far and wide, losing sleep and slowly losing hunger as he looked for his Heart Bonded. Even one time he had stumbled upon the throne room of the King of the Forest, to whom the name Thranduil applied. For some reason the Bond’s directions seemed off, and he seemed to travel the labyrinth of the dungeons for days on end. Often times he only ate scraps provided for him by the company, and luckily found the wine cellar and could find quality drink that wouldn’t be missed. Truly, the cellar was immense, even for a hobbit.

He told Balin, Fili, Kili, and the others of what he found, then letting them decide what information to relay to the rest of the company. And each told of a meeting, which happened daily with the King of the Mirkwood. It seemed that Thranduil wasn’t getting the answers he so desired, but they continued this routine. 

And as Bilbo meandered about, he marked each corner with a small pebble that he found that had loosened itself from the walls. Until one day, he was both tired, as his sleep was whittled down to but a few hours a day, and his food supply was only what the hobbit could steal from the kitchens without being noticed, he followed a feeling of comfort.   
Without thinking he slipped into an empty cell, knowing that the only people that the elves had captured in the past 50 years were the company, even then, he had long since snagged the keys to all of the cells. Therefore he decided it would be a good place to nap.

If Bilbo were more awake, and alert he would have noticed the plate in the corner ready to be removed, or even the fact that the bed had a pelt that looked like a very familiar coat. Likewise, curled up on the pelt he fell asleep only to be woken by a confused cry.

Being pulled quickly out of sleep he came to look at Thorin’s confused face, not an elf in sight either. So quickly Bilbo pulled off the ring from his finger and put it back into one of his pockets.

“Thorin?” Bilbo whispered, “It’s me.”

“Bilbo…” Thorin all but whispered under his breath. “You’re frail, you look sickly.”

“It’s nothing but my inability to find food.” 

“What of escape, you may not be able to get out of this cell.”

With a coy smile Bilbo winked at Thorin, “That, my love, is why I have these.” Bilbo quietly pulled out the keys and Thorin gasped. 

“Then what of our escape?” Thorin said, eyes sad and tired.

“Well, you see I have this idea……”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the late update to this series!! My grandma has left and gone to the halls of our ancestors, and my grandpa just went into the hospital... as has my uncle. Writing this has brought me a little closer to the balance and happiness I had a while back, so thank you for your patience with me. And I'm so ready for you all to enjoy this again!!  
> <3 Sailorsenshiringo


End file.
